


Hit or miss

by Sonder78



Category: Unkn0wngame
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonder78/pseuds/Sonder78





	Hit or miss

Damien pulled up his tiktok (it is NOT musically they are two different things) and scrolled up looking for some new ones. All of a sudden he found a user that was soooooo hot. Damien blushed and watched the video. He saw a tall guy with raven black here lipsyncing to "Hit or miss. I guess they never miss, huh?" Going along with the motions. Damien blushed even harder and typed out a comment with shaking hands from nervousness. "Hey XD. I'm Damien, wanna dm >_>?" He put his phone away and waited for the Raven hair guy to answer. Then he got a alert on his phone. The alert was a message on tiktok that was from the guy. "Of course ^w^! Here's my number." He had also written his number. Damien squealed and typed the number into his phone. The messages were like this Damien: hey who is this? Sam: hi I'm sam Damien: *blushes* hi Sam, I'm Damien but most of my friends call me the swan Sam: the swan that's really cute Sam: just like u XD  
Damien blushed and covered his face  
Damien: >_> I think ur cute too..... Sam: REALLY???? WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SO Damien: yeah I really do do you wanna meet up Sam: YES OMZ OF COURSE!!!!! Damien: ok meet me here *he sends a location* Sam: of course!!!! I'll meet you there XD damien: xoxoxo   
Damien put down his phone and giggled he was finally going on a date!


End file.
